Wanted
by Wicked-Warrior
Summary: The mist makes mortals believe in what is false. So much so that, even a rescue seems like a crime. Read as Percy, who was just wandering around the city with Annabeth, finds himself in a tight corner, finding a way out of this mess with a mysterious boy with surprising abilities, who is none other than the person Percy Jackson is said to have kidnapped. (sorry i suck at summaries)
1. Uncertain

**_Hi! If you're reading this, i hope you like it! If not, it's okay, since it's your opinion and i am no one to question it. _**

**_Well if i have made any mistakes, or if there is something you'd like to add... Feel free to express your opinion!_**

**_So let's start! by the way, the Percy Jackson series does not belong to me. only this particular story's plot and my OC Alc, belongs to me._**

**_Alc's POV_**

**_Uncertain_**

Sometimes people may find it hard to believe how, each day in one's life is so different from the other. Every person in this vast and fast spinning world experiences things that he or she may not be able to explain. It can be one of the simplest matters to the seeming impossible. Such is the magic of the world.

Some may try, some may lie, some may hide, and some may fight. The human mind is like the sea...at times it is soft and peaceful but sometimes it loses control but nevertheless it continues working. Working to achieve it's goal.

Alc stood straight, facing his mom who intently looked at his brother and placed her scarred and callused hand on Alc's wavy brown hair, gently.

Her soft amber eyes, seemed a million years old, like it in itself had a number of stories hidden and untold. It was only the tire and hardwork through which she brought happiness to the family, that was her beauty.

"So" she said suddenly, "Who was the one who broke Mrs. Jackson's window?"

The two, exchanged glances.

"I wasn't anywhere near her house! I was just waiting for Amel- a friend near the signal!" Alc said quickly.

"OK. You are heard, Alc" She crossed her arms and peered at his brother,"What about you, kiddo?"

"I didn't do it" he muttered.

"Well, i don"t have a seemingly invisible or imaginary son"

"or daughter" Alc said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever" she said, knitting her eyebrows in concern,"This is the third time, something like this is happening. You ought to be more careful."

Aaron. Alc's brother. He always went in for the fight," But who told you?! Who told you it was us?"

" I think her son did. And he denied all kinds of repayment! It makes me all the more guilty, you guys have to understand! I cannot let you cause damage to others' property!" She said," Anyway, it is only right that I pay the charges. I've got his number and address"

"But we said we didn't do it! Either that guy is blind or some monkey would have done it!"

"I trust you. But..." She smiled, hesitantly,"it's Summer time, go out and play, have fun like all the other kids. I trust your word, Ok? Just avoid causing trouble"

"Sorry" They said.

"It doesn't matter. Say what, no messy room and stinky laundry for the day, and we can go out for pizza tonight." her pale face turned happy all of the sudden,"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Now that's my children!"she swiftly picked up her bag and swung it on he shoulder.

"Ok, then. I got to get going now"

Just before she disappeared behind the wood she said," Bye, and oh, the keys are in the bowl, the one next to that window."

Alc looked at his brother, and slumped down on a chair,"So, what are you going to do?" Aaron stood silently.

Aaron had never shed much tears, even when he found himself holding a crutch; his head would always stay up, nomatter what. He found him very complicated and hard to understand. Often like a sphinx, mysterious and enigmatic.

He was always surrounded by this aura of loneliness, though he was not alone. It would always seem like, he was oblivious to everything around him... but that just wasn't the case. He was just different, like each of the 7.5 billion people in the world.

He was neither ignorant, nor very involved but he knew the condition of their family.

Alc looked around the room. It was simple and compact. His mother was an artist who would create wonders which almost looked alive. They hung on white walls which seemed like, given a blow, they would collapse. A rug with intricate patterns adorned the floor of the room where all was agleam.

Their family. It was a story neither of the brothers wanted to recollect. The one man Alc trusted, the one man who he thought was going to stay by his side no matter what, had deserted them. His father. A man of many faces, was he. He left them at the peak of a steep mountain of sadness. He left them stranded but, they were not hopeless.

Aaron, decided to break the ice,"I'm gonna go out for a stroll"

"Oh-" but the door had slammed shut.

"I wasn't going to eat you"

Don't. Don't say it. Yes, Alc did have the habit of speaking to himself. So?

He just decided to go outside.

Vehicles flew past each other, trying to gain advantage. The busy sound of the people, vehicles, insects, birds and animals sounded like the buzz of a giant bee.

Alc laughed to himself. His neighbor Bob, You, why... the whole world knows that a giant SUV, never could fit in a compact space. Apparently everyone knew, except the driver.

He checked his watch...11:45

He stood leaning on a lamp post. Thinking.

_It's weird, what if, all I saw...all those things about Aaron,is actually true._

Alc knew that dreams were and are just dreams...but it was just something different for him. He had always had these kind of visions and... Incidents which seemed so real. So real that it was almost true. So true, like it was going to happen.

He had decided long ago, that it would be his secret. Like a coward, he decided to hide from the truth. But He didn't regret it. He-

Out of the blue, He felt a push. It was as if time had slowed down when his body surged forward. In that fraction of a second, he heard someone yell, His heart was beating like a thousand needles were piercing him through his chest, his hair stood straight, it was as if he was being controlled. Like a puppet.

His vision dissolved, as his bright blue eyes were forced shut, he felt the heat of a car. His brain went blank and a hot liquid flowed down his face, just as a scream escaped his mouth.

He was falling,falling and falling. Falling into a deep sleep. Falling into a deep pit of darkness unable to control himself.

He tasted dirt and a second later, it felt like someone had grabbed him. Alc noticed he had strong arms. There was a loud Boom. Alc was confused. Why was the world so bizarre? He tried to open his eyes...

There was fire everywhere.

There was water everywhere.

He crashed into a wall. Alc could only hear a soft, distant voice, before he lost touch with the present,"Percy, is he alive?"

**Okay, if you are reading this... It probably means**

**a) you finished the first chapter**

**B) you felt incredibly bored by my horrifying writing skills, that you just wanted to know, how long the chapter was. (Speaking of lenght... This option is too long)**

**C) you just scrolled down...simply.**

**Well whichever it is, Thank you... For giving this story a try!**


	2. Wanted

**_Hello! So here is the second chapter! By the way I also want to know how y'all pronounce Alc. just curious :)_**

**_Percy's POV_**

**_Wanted_**

"Hey kid" Percy whispered patting the boy on the cheek. He slid his hand under his nose carefully and said,"Well he's breathing."

He turned and faced a stern looking Annabeth, whose eyebrows clouded above her striking grey eyes,"What were you even thinking?! You would have gotten yourself killed!" She yelled.

"But i didn't get killed" Percy pointed out, running a hand through his hair.

"But that doesn't mean-" She stared at him for a few moments,"Oh blast it! Who am I kidding, you look downright chill" she fell into his arms and gripped him in a gentle embrace.

"Idiot" she muttered, while Percy laughed,"atleast tell me the next time you decide to run... I was shocked there for a second"

Percy had done the first thing that had occurred to him. Time goes on whether one is ready or not. One can sit at home and dream of the future,hide...afraid of the truth which would soon unfold, or think of everyday as his or her last one; But nothing can stop it.

The time you have is undetermined. And that taken away, without a single warning, taken away because of something silly...Percy thought that it was just stupid and unfair.

The boy lied, unmoving, leaning on a wall. Percy watched him with inquisitive eyes.

When Percy had the chance to bring back happiness- when all would think of it as impossible- he would do everything in his might to do the unbelievable.

As he studied the boy... Percy couldn't help but notice that he too drooled when he slept.

He laughed as he shook his head. The boy looked about 15. He had wavy brown hair which laid scattered all around his face. He wore glasses, a little too big for his thin, pale face. The son of the sea god, looked closer... The boy clearly was a hard worker, he looked tired yet happy and pleasant at the same time. His arms were scarred and bore the marks of wounds.

Somewhere, deep inside, he felt sorry for the boy. He left the feeling astray when a thought grabbed his attention.

Percy held Annabeth for a few seconds, then asked, " say... how was there fire? I mean, it wasn't like something really significant to create fire or anything, right?"

" I was wondering the same thing. Like, nowadays, cars and their gas tanks are actually built in a way that the fuel, gas or anything combustable does not leak easily. This holds even for, flips and stuff. I mean... Theres no way, that accident could have created anything." She said as she stood leaning against a wall,"yes, there was a collision between the two vehicles but... No"

" So, it was not because of the accident but rather something else. Something else caused it." Percy said crouching down, studying the bruise on the boys face.

"Precisely" she glanced over at him," something else must have ignited the gas to cause the fire. Or the car might have been in a bad condition. Atleast in this case."

"For a second I thought that, I was in a movie!I mean seriously...!" Percy said, ashamed," But.. Everyday is like a movie for us"

"I really do hope that...the driver, jumped out of his car" Annabeth said, sighing.

"I really hope no one became burnt marshmallows." Percy said.

"Technology sure is undependable" He rolled his eyes,"all this saving a life stuff made me hungry"

" Well seaweed brain...try to keep your stomach at bay, we need to take Mr i-will-just-fall-on-a-car, to the hospital."

"As you say, wisegirl. But, don't blame me if you start hearing sounds... Something like a lion's roar. Don't blame me... And my growling stomach" he propped the boy upon one shoulder and stood.

"Don't worry. I figured a long time ago, you actually did belong to a zoo"

Like any normal person would say, the one word which is universally used to convey protest due to the fact that normal person had no retort, Percy immediately said" hey!"

"By the look of it... I think he's unconscious, anyway... It's just better we leave him under a doctor's care" She said, waving aside 'the word'

Annabeth and Percy walked through the gloomy, dark alleyway, slowly. Percy did not know why he ran into this particular path, instead of the million others. He had found it quite intriguing and mysterious. The floor was wet, the sound of his footsteps echoed along with some silent whispers behind windows. Cats screeched and the undying ringing of a television near by, kept Percy distracted.

He listened closely... "_over the past few hours, police have been tracking down a major suspect, who was involved in the explosive blast, which had occurred this morning at 11:50am. The suspect is yet to be identified. Eye witnesses claim that he was last seen carrying a victim of the blast, away. Further information about the victim is yet to be received. The police ask all to stay safe and indoors. Anyone with information is asked to..."_

Percy stopped abruptly, feeling dread crawl up his spine.

"Hey Annabeth...?" He said softly, reaching for her shoulder. His heart was racing,"change of plans... I...I am wanted..."

**Well i guess, thats the end of the chapter! **


End file.
